


More Than Duty

by chaeni, heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Eggpreg, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeni/pseuds/chaeni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Milka had known that something had been off with Obedeus for days.





	More Than Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

Milka had known that something had been off with Obedeus for days. He’d been snappy and even refused his favorite foods, but it wasn’t until he exposed his belly while she was rubbing him down, showing off his swollen genital slit, that she realized what was happening.

It doesn’t matter that it’s years too early, that they’re a week’s flight away from the nearest dragon sanctuary. Milka’s heart begins to race, and Obedeus’ head immediately raises as he looks for the source of her distress, before he turns back to her in confusion. Rising, she scratches between his eyes, smiling as his eyes flutter closed and his chest rumbles with happiness.

Obedeus pushes at her suddenly, sending her down onto her rear with a startled oomph as his massive head presses between her spread thighs. She feels his intention before he does it—“Wait”—but it’s too late, his teeth catching in the material of her pants and tugging, managing to catch her panties as well.

Milka gasps as his tongue snakes out, tasting her, and oh shit, that feels amazing. He laps at her for a minute, his excitement increasing as she grows wetter. When he suddenly wedges the tip of his tongue inside of her and wiggles it around, her back arches as she shouts, fingers sliding over his wet snout as she shakes.

Obedeus seems rather pleased with himself when Milka opens her eyes, his smugness only overshadowed by his desire. A glancing between his legs causes Milka to gulp, only the tip of his cock visible outside of his slit, the rest usually not appearing until he’s found a warm body to bury it in. Already it looks huge.

Climbing to her feet, Obedeus makes an unhappy sound and nudges at her again, causing her to stumble. She smacks his nose, ignoring his wounded look. “You already ruined my pants. I’m not going to let you ruin the rest of my clothes.” She strips off her shirt and bra and unlaces her pants. After a moment’s glance at the rocky ground, she decides to leave them on, hoping the thick leather will protect her knees.

Obedeus licks at Milka’s breast curiously, his tongue curling around the heavy orb experimentally, but Milka pulls away, climbing beneath his body. He watches her curiously as she gets on her hands and knees, presses her ass up against his belly. She gasps as the feels the wet tip of his cock slide between her lips, and shouts when he suddenly surges forward, his cock filling her more than she’s ever experienced. It burns and there are strange like nubs and ridges, and fuck, if it’s not the best thing she’s ever felt.

Or maybe that’s Obedeus’ pleasure bleeding through to her, either way, she needs him to move. The first thrust sends her sliding forward several feet, glad she’d had the presence of mind to leave her gloves on, or she would have shredded her hands. The next, she’s ready for, but barely manages to brace herself. She strains not to faceplant as Obedeus rides her hard, the hard thrusts causing her breasts to sway.

She cries out when he thrusts even deeper, his knot suddenly flaring. She cries out again as she feels the warmth of his cum force her womb to expand. She shakes again with the force of her orgasm, held up by Obedeus’ knot as her thighs tremble. She kneads her breasts, rolls her nipples between her fingers as her stomach continues to expand, trying to distract herself from the stretch that’s still to come.

And fuck what a stretch it is. She grits her teeth, panting open mouthed as the egg begins to slide into her. Obedeus’ chest rumbles above her, and he curls his head beneath his body, licking at her open mouth as he feels her distress. She scratches between his eyes, a burst of affection blossoming in her chest, “It’s okay. I’m okay. Too late to stop now anyway.”

The pressure grows and grows and Milka shifts her hips trying to widen her legs and better let the egg inside. She’s lucky that dragon cum is a muscle relaxant as much as it is an aphrodisiac. She almost faints when it finally slips through her cervix into her womb, the bite of pain fleeting. She can’t believe the size of her stomach, looking several months pregnant already, and knowing that it’s just going to grow larger still she can’t help but reach out, tracing her stretched skin in awe.

The orgasm that hits her suddenly is a shock, and so lost in the pleasure of it, she doesn’t realize that there’s another egg until it’s already beginning to slip inside of her. “Fuck,” Milka groans at the stretch of it. Twins are rare amongst dragons, and she gets to be the lucky carrier. She shoves at Obedeus’ smug face as she begins to pant again, her insides forced to shift to accommodate the second egg, the second egg being pushed deeper as her belly grows larger.

Milka comes again as it slips fully inside of her womb, coating his belly with fluid as she trembles, nearly exhausted. She expects his knot to go down then, but it doesn’t. Instead she feels his cock flex inside of her, and her eyes go huge. It’s not possible. She’s so full already. There’s only been two documented cases—she shakes bodily as the third egg presses slowly into her.

If she thought the pressure was immense before, it has nothing on this, this egg feeling even larger than the first two and she’s already so full, looking past due with human twins. Obedeus rears suddenly and she screams shrilly as she’s seated more firmly on his cock. His fingers gently pet her as his chest begins to vibrate, worried at her fear and discomfort.

Breathing’s gotten difficult, and she blinks back the tears she hadn’t realized she’d shed, grateful for his attempt at comfort, but oh, so not in the mood for it right now.

The world goes fuzzy around the edges when the third egg finally slips completely inside of Milka, and she groans as she massages her stretched skin, unable to imagine if she’s this big now, how big she’ll be when it’s time to birth them.

A spark of fear shoots up her spine when she feels Obedeus’ cock twitch inside of her, horrified for a moment that there was going to be another egg, and very very certain that she couldn’t possibly fit another one. Luckily it just seems to be shrinking. Not fast enough though, Obedeus’ knot still huge within when he chooses to pull her off. Milka shrieks at the sudden pain, and Obedeus drops her, startled.

Milka groans at the impact, know she’s going to be bruised. Obedeus is wavering between pride and guilt, but she shoves him away when he noses at her.

“Find me something to eat, and maybe, I’ll forgive you for this.”

Obedeus gives her a wounded look before he takes to the air, his cock still mostly exposed. Milka can’t believe she’d been able to take that, to take these—her hands caresses her massive stomach, already feeling the life within. It’s an exercise of will vs ability to climb to her feet and stagger the few dozen yards to the stream. She groans as she sinks into the cool water, hissing as it meets her abused cunt.

It’s funny how the thought of not doing this had never crossed her mind. It’s not unusual for riders to have such relationships with their dragons. Even wild dragons will seek out other species if no other dragon is available when they’re ready to breed. But it’s usually a one off thing, a call of duty. Milka wonders what it says about her, that she wonders if she can convince Obedeus to do this again out of season.


End file.
